


Show me love ‘til I’m screaming for more

by RocioWrites



Series: KyoKao Week 2019 [4]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Future Fic, Hikaru/OFC, KyoKao Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: Day 4: Free DayThere’s an unofficial relationship, a honeymoon, a one-sided break up, slight D&s sex, a fight, a proposal and reconciliation. In that order.Oh, but the honeymoon isn’t KyoKao. The sex is, but it happens off-screen, sorry.





	Show me love ‘til I’m screaming for more

Hikaru, as a proud bisexual man who settled comfortably with a woman, will be the one bringing descendants to the Hitachiin Household – Ageha may also produce heir but it’s too soon for those considerations now. Having this in mind, Kaoru is okay with being the Cool Gay Uncle™. In fact, he appreciates it.

The only problem being he hasn’t settled himself yet. Sure, he spends his free time with Kyouya, in illicit encounters with excellent sex and great talks. However, they cannot end up together, that much is clear enough. Kyouya, as any respected Ootori should do, is surely searching for a nice woman to marry, someone that gets the approval of his father.

Kaoru doesn’t mind. Really. It just so happens that with Hikaru away on his honeymoon, he’s got way too much time to think about it. And Kyouya happens to be on his mind quite a lot. This love is just so silly, he needs to let it go – _and soon_. They’re at that age when it’s expected of them to be in a formal relationship.

Not to get it wrong, they are definitely in an amazing relationship. But there’s nothing formal about it. Kyouya deserves to get his father’s recognition. And Kaoru, besides his skills in bed, can’t offer him much else. It is sad, to be honest. It’s partially pathetic as well.

However, all those pessimistic words mean nothing, the point is that they need to end it so the both of them can focus on finding lasting relationships that fit into these plans and expectations.

Really. Kaoru isn’t crying about this. Why would he? He’s doing the right thing here. For him. And for Kyouya, for the family man he will be.

Yes, that’s exactly it. There’s nothing to cry about.

*

A month and half traveling is a bit of an exaggeration, even for the loveliest honeymoon. Hell, Tamaki, King of Dramatics and Flamboyant Antics, took less than a month with his and Haruhi’s honeymoon, _so what are you even thinking Hikaru?_ Kaoru wants to protest. However, it gives him more than enough time to talk to Kyouya.

All he needs is time. And a bit of courage.

*

Probably he needs more that that. A stronger heart surely. _Why did he have to fall in love?_

*

Kaoru call hims and he wants to believe it’s out of the blue and unexpected. But it really isn’t. They’ve been meeting so regularly, why would this time be any different? Kyouya wouldn’t know even if Kaoru’s heart is breaking into a million pieces.

It’s just that this is something he has to do. And the sooner the better, this way he’ll be more or less fine by the time Hikaru and Umi are back. Also, it gives Kyouya a whole month of advantage to start looking for someone sensible to settle down with, no pressure.

He wonders if Yoshio would approve of Renge, he can see that happening, and she is a good person who loves their friends to death so Kaoru can approve of it too. After crying a river but that’s not the point either. Kaoru will have to come to terms with whoever Kyouya chooses, remaining silent about all the love they’ve shared.

Oh he’s going to be silent.

He’s no one to ruin Kyouya’s future for something so petty as it would be hating his wife.

Yeah, he will overcome this. With time. With a lot of time.

*

There’s always some fancy suite in the Roi Grand Hotel available for them, all the secrecy and stuff. Kaoru is grateful. For the intimacy, for this place away from noisy, curious maids. Here they are anonymous lovers, rich because who else can pay for the best rooms, right? But otherwise, they’re just a nameless couple.

It works.

And this way there are no memories of perfect nights spent with Kyouya in his own bed, in his own spaces. He won’t miss Kyouya’s cologne on his pillow because it was never there to begin with. _Don’t ever be too comfortable._ That’s the secret to moving on.

Kaoru can’t allow himself too many indulgences. So this is going to be the last time. This is the end of something and the beginning of the rest of their lives.

He didn’t say that to Kyouya on the phone call though. There’s no reason to ruin this last memory he’s creating with Kyouya slipping such an annoying detail. He just asks him to meet him, the promise of their usual type of encounter languidly obvious.

Kyouya never refuses, unless he’s in extreme busy which doesn’t happen as much as he makes Tamaki believe. It’s funny.

It invigorates Kaoru in a sense, having a power no one else is capable of exert. It’s the exhilaration of bending an Ootori at pleasure, it truly makes one drunk. And it’s equally addictive as it is intimidating. Kaoru loves every minute of it. And every minute before and after, where Kyouya is just himself, talking and complaining and not putting on a show for the world to buy. It’s as exciting as sex, knowing the true Kyouya beyond the last name he’s obliged to represent.

He keeps working himself with this train of thought that helps him nothing and by the time Kyouya finally joins him in the lobby of the hotel, Kaoru is a nervous wreck. He plays it cool and goes for the elevator, pretending he didn’t see Kyouya – as they usually do.

And as usual, Kyouya is right behind him, following him effortlessly.

There’s a security camera here but they know the blind spot, Kaoru loses no time pressing Kyouya into that corner, an open-mouthed kiss already being shared.

He’s jittery and desperate, his hands can’t be quick enough to mess that perfect black hair.

“Hey.” But Kaoru doesn’t even reply, he just keeps kissing Kyouya preventing the other to speak up again.

The adrenaline of knowing that any security guard watching will know they were making out just out of the camera range is exciting. It’s the kind of tease they’re both so fond of.

When the tiny _ping_ sound announces they’ve arrived to their floor, he drowns it with a moan of his own, basically humping Kyouya where everyone on that hallway could see. Luckily, no one’s there, not even cleaning staff.

“Hey.” Kyouya repeats, more like a reprimand and less as a greeting.

Kaoru shows his cheeky grin which does nothing to worsen the situation and everything to improve Kyouya’s mood, he hopes.

Stepping out and finding their room is easy, practiced movements and muscle memory take them where they need to go.

The hotel rooms are always pristine and clean, right out of a movie set. Sometimes Kaoru entertains the thought of role playing some film where he’s a high class sex worker and Kyouya a young rich businessman (which he already is in real life). However, that only makes him laugh, thinking how they could ever cross paths in those circumstances considering Kyouya needs to trust someone before even allowing himself to be an honest friend.

Kaoru has climbed those walls, has teared down his own to meet Kyouya sincerely, both grounded and genuine. For this to now end peaceably, for marking them and keep them going surely.

This relationship will be told in an undisclosed biography, a remembrance of good times when they weren’t kids but weren’t old men either. When they fantasied about escaping the status quo, and maybe wishing their lives could be simpler.

They’ve always been fools about this though.

There’s a routine to this as well. Kyouya opens and closes the door behind them and loosens his tie while Kaoru plays with the first buttons of his own shirt – a light lilac one this time – impatient to get them to bed. They know the path from memory alone, thanks to all these expensive suites having the same furniture disposition.

Kaoru pushes Kyouya against the wall in a fake accidental movement, stealing more kisses, bodies impossibly closer. He feels desperate, tearing Kyouya's shirt down without a care for the buttons and throwing it hastily right there. Kyouya gives as good as he gets, inverting their position soon enough and pressing into him.

Not that he minds. He feels deliciously trapped, Kyouya’s body heat all around. He’s sadly desperate, a leg already lifting and hooking around Kyouya’s hip. A hand dips enough to squeeze his thigh and then his ass.

His moan reverberates in the room, his own hip digging into Kyouya’s, arms clinging to strong shoulders.

It’s not usual for them to not make it to the bedroom sooner. Kyouya is obviously tempted, marking kisses on his neck, possessive and fervent.

The magic of the last time, Kaoru supposes. Any flat surface seems to suffice.

When they break apart enough to breath, Kyouya’s glasses are askew and Kaoru is completely agitated, flushed. Both with bright blown out eyes.

“Bed?” Kaoru suggests, a chaste peck later he’s lowering his leg and taking Kyouya by the hand as if he needs guiding.

As if they haven’t perfected this routine to the last detail. As if this being their last time changes anything at all.

There’s a hollow in Kaoru’s stomach, he has worked himself up and try to come down and push Kyouya to get what he wants and not get anything at the same time— it’s impossibly complicated and idiotic of him.

“Bed.” Kyouya agrees with a nod, letting Kaoru drag him by their entwined hands towards it.

He’s grateful for it, for Kyouya’s patience, for his words, for his hands carefully taking Kaoru’s clothes off, for his lips slowly kissing the exposed skin of his chest. His lungs might just go into shock and paralyze by the fondness of the contact. He squirms as Kyouya pushes him softly to lie on the bed and lifts his hips for him to take his pants off.

Kyouya smirks as he works his own suit pants, socks and undershirt following shortly after. Lastly, his glasses go on the nightstand. By the time he joins him on the mattress they’re both half hard. Kaoru attaches his mouth to that lavishing graceful neck, sucking one lonely hickey as lowly as possible, Kyouya will want to hide it tomorrow.

“Hey.” Kyouya tries once again. Voice soft, tranquil. Sensing too much hunger, probably. Hands on his cheeks bring Kaoru face to face, Kyouya licks his lips and bites them tenderly for a few long seconds. “Is everything alright?” He asks, kind against his lips.

“I need you.” The suggestive tone is lacking something Kaoru wants to ignore, shaking so hard. “ _Fuck me_.”

There’s desire in gray eyes but there’s also concern. Kyouya says nothing that draws attention to his worry, instead kissing him breathless, tongue avid and playful. Kaoru plants his feet on the mattress and pushes his hips up, growling into the kiss.

“I love it when you beg.”

Oh Kaoru could spend the rest of his life begging and pleasing Kyouya if only that was a real option. He grins.

“Then fuck me already.”

Despite the feral gleam in Kyouya’s eyes, he retaliates by grabbing his left leg near the knee and getting him off balance, body completely on the bed again.

“Impatient, are we?”

He wants to growl and whine and force Kyouya to give it to him. “ _Yes_.” He says instead through gritted teeth, almost impossible to stand it anymore. “Come on.” There’s passion but there’s an edge too. Madly sharp, Kyouya feels it, pushes against his thrashing body. “ _Please_.” He tries. Because Kyouya loves it when he begs, right?

Grabbing Kaoru by the wrist, Kyouya pins one arm to his side, the other hand on his throat – not pressing, not squeezing, just there, laying passively, fingers on his pulse point.

He swallows the sudden lump in his throat, mouth dry, vision blurry. Kaoru is so turned on.

“One last time, Kaoru: is everything alright?” Kyouya asks, so patient, so nice. He only nods to feel the pressure on his neck. Kyouya sighs. “You’re quite worked up. I wonder why…” A pause as if he’s waiting for some sort of reply or explanation. Which doesn’t come. “Okay. You remember your safewords, don’t you?”

Kaoru wheezes, his free hand on Kyouya’s shoulder marking half-crescent moons into smooth skin. “I— Yeah.”

“Can you say them for me?”

He nods again, Kyouya’s hand hasn’t tightened his grip. He swallows again. “‘Peach’ to ask for a break. ‘Teacup’ to stop altogether.”

“Good. I’ll be using those too if needed, is that okay or should I come up with my own?”

“You can use mine.”

“Thank you.” And Kyouya pecks him right on full lips. Kaoru is breathing hard, ragged and shaking, almost afraid of risking it to search for more friction. “Tell me what you want.”

“I need you.” He insists. And then, “Fuck me hard, I want to feel you afterward for _months_.”

His grin is all wrong and despite the arousal there’s a sad hole in his stomach. He doesn’t say as much, Kyouya doesn’t need to know. He wants to feel Kyouya for the rest of his days, until his very last breath.

“For months? Very well then.” Kyouya almost laughs, a puff of hot air against his face. He starts to nod but in the end, just tilts his head enough for Kyouya’s hand to be pressing a bit into his skin.

“ _Please_.”

Kyouya stands, in all his naked glory and goes for his clothes, looking for the lube and condoms he brought. Kaoru wants to make a joke about readiness and stuff, but he’s too far gone, too eager.

And he realizes, this is the beginning of the end.

*

He cries his goodbye in the shower but no one needs to know this. What’s the point in making his anguish known?

And he leaves while Kyouya is fast asleep, he can’t deal with a confrontation, with benevolent hands and lovely kisses, he can’t face the end and it _hurts_.

*

Kyouya calls him.

It’s already morning and Kaoru’s eyes are still red and puffy and he is trembling when he picks up.

“You left. Are you alright? Did something happen?” There’s worry in his voice and it kills Kaoru bit by bit.

He sighs, closing his eyes. He’s full of guilt, sinking him. “I’m fine.” _You gave me what I wanted_ , he can’t say. _You are the best I could have had._

“You sure?”

“How come you haven’t married yet Kyouya?” He wishes his voice wasn’t shaking.

A pause.

“Why do you sound like my sister now? I was sure I was calling my lover to check on him.” The tinge of humor is enough to make him mad.

“We’re not teenagers anymore.” He urges and then stops himself, dreading how wrecked he sounds. Taking a deep breath, he continues. “Aren’t you planning on marrying?”

“Kaoru… Does this have anything to do with Hikaru’s wedding?”

“No.”

The sudden silence envelops them.

“I—”

“I’m sorry. Just— Sorry. Goodbye, Kyouya.”

*

*

When his brother finally returns, Kaoru is a complete mess. He has worked himself into a hysterical frenzy, he has launched himself into a hole full of anxiety. Smile too wide, embrace too tight, eyes too bright.

Hikaru gets extremely worried just by looking at him, hugging back just as strong. He exchanges looks with Umi before she nods and plants a chaste kiss on Kaoru’s temple, announcing she’s going to unpack and leaving them to their own devices.

Kaoru sobs into his neck and babbles something that’s supposed to mean he’s thanking Umi.

“What happened?” Hikaru asks softly and guides him to the sofa.

They sit down, Kaoru taking deep breaths and trying to regain his composure. They keep holding hands, a reassuring and grounding gesture. Kaoru feels _awful_ , for being like this, for worrying his brother. This is what he chose after all, this is how things are supposed to be.

And yet, it makes him feel so empty.

“What happened?” Hikaru repeats, releasing Kaoru’s hands when he claims them back to rub at his face.

Another deep breath and the guilt makes him nauseous. He shakes his head _no_ , denying something, anything, everything. He doesn’t know. He was bad before but not like this, seeing his brother made all the anxiety and loneliness from the past month come crashing down into him in huge waves, drowning him.

“I broke up with Kyouya.” He manages to say, damaged and sad.

Hikaru blinks, shocked.

“Oh. Wow.” This is terrible, Kaoru still hates opening up. “Um. Okay. But why? What happened?”

That’s an excellent question. What happened? Life happened. The need to live up to expectations happened.

“It just— It had— had to end, you know?” And he feels manic, hands clenching and unclenching on his lap.

“But why?” Hikaru insists, even more concerned now.

“It’s how it should be.” He replies, trying to shrug but he’s shaking, right leg bouncing. “It’s just like that, it had to end.” His voice is cracking and his eyes sting. “We couldn’t keep— we just couldn’t keep doing this, _being_ this— I mean, you know what I mean, right? Because it just had— had to end.” He’s babbling incoherently, tears falling down.

“Oh Kaoru, hush.” Hikaru hugs him again, he buries his face in his chest. “It’s okay, I don’t get it but it will be okay.”

Kaoru is most certain it will _not_ be okay. However, he isn’t going to say it out loud, he will pretend at the best of his capacity and that will be all.

*

“So you haven’t talked since that day?”

They’re still on the sofa, Kaoru has exhausted himself from crying and now is limply lying down, head pillowed by Hikaru’s lap, tender hand caressing his hair.

“No.”

Kaoru doesn’t bring up Kyouya’s texts trying to set a meeting nor the missed phone calls he refused to pick up. He meant it when he said goodbye, and he hated Kyouya so much for making it an amazing last time – denying him and giving him what he wanted simultaneously.

“And you haven’t talked about this with anyone else either?”

“ _No_.” He hisses.

He supposes Kyouya has done the same, they’re both very private after all.

“I don’t get you. And I never thought I’d say _that_.” Kaoru tries a weak giggle at the comment. “I’m serious!” Hikaru reprimands, pulling a lock of hair. “I don’t get what you’re trying to accomplish here. But I am sorry it’s this way.”

“Thank you.”

“Are you feeling better?”

_No._

“Yeah.”

Hikaru sighs. “You’re such a bad liar. I’m glad I’m here.”

“I will be okay. It will be okay.” He echoes his brother’s words, hoping this time he can believe them.

*

*

Everyone is so happy to see Hikaru again, tanned and cheerful. It’s lovely. It warms his heart in a way he can’t explain. It was just a month and a half and yet they’re a family that needs each other so much.

However, Kaoru scurries away when no one’s paying him any attention, suffocated by the tender atmosphere, still open wounds and raw hurt. Kyouya has been acting so natural, he can’t stand it.

He has never been one to drown his sorrows in alcohol, but today it sure feels like a realistic option so he keeps himself away from the wine as well.

“You haven’t returned my calls.”

And Kaoru wants to die on the spot. There’s no escape, even in the garden where the night is beautiful and the air fresh. He doesn’t turn around and wills his face to transform into his classic Hitachiin grin. It doesn’t quite work.

“No, I haven’t.”

“So I have to wonder what were you thinking. Did you think we wouldn’t meet again? Considering who we are and who our friends are?” Kyouya’s voice is silk, closer now. Yet, there’s a tinge of annoyance there.

“I just didn’t want to take your calls.” He says, like that explains it all. “It isn’t a crime.”

Kyouya has both hands in his pockets, casual posture and relaxed facial expression. Kaoru can tell it’s really hard for him to maintain all that control over himself – but he manages, which never ceases to impress him. Ootori’s self-control is out of this world.

“No, it is not.” The assurance sounds empty. “But after a night of sex, I wanted to make sure you were okay. I would—”

“I told you I was fine!” He interrupts in a shout and for a moment, the world stops.

Both look towards the house, watching and waiting to make sure they weren’t heard. It seems the music is too loud or they’re too drunk because no one comes out to check what’s happening.

Kyouya sighs. “Yes, you told me that. But do you realize how it looks like from my perspective?”

He has to concede as much, he basically ran away after sex.

“I’m sorry.” It’s tiny but gets said. “I am fine.” Kyouya nods slowly. “But I meant what I said, it was goodbye.”

“Excuse me?” Kyouya is blinking and then looks upward as if the sky would actually give him some answers. “What _goodbye?_ ” He finally questions, glaring at him.

Kaoru turns fully towards Kyouya, face contorted in an unattractive grimace. “We’re not teens anymore, didn’t I say that? Please, we had to say our goodbyes some time soon, we can’t—”

A hand in the air stops him. Kyouya is furious.

“And when did we agree beforehand that it was going to be our last time, our ‘goodbye’ as you keep calling it? Funny thing I can’t remember such agreement.”

“Kyouya, _please_.”

“No. Are you serious here? Are you listening to yourself?”

He’s positively angry now. “Why? Because I say we should grow up and end this?”

“Because you’re being unreasonable!”

“You’re the one unreasonably mad!” He provokes, because goddammit, Kaoru only has Kyouya’s best interest in mind here. “Why can’t you just accept that we have to end this?”

And that stalls Kyouya’s fury, suddenly looking lost. “This? What _this_ are you even talking about?” Kaoru opens his mouth but no sound comes out of it. “Why should I accept it when you wanting to break up with me is utter bullshit and we both know it.”

“No—”

“No what?” Kyouya insists.

Kaoru chokes on thin air, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. He imagined Kyouya wouldn’t let go so easily but this much resistance is damaging. He wants to spill every thought he’s had about this, all the tears he’s cried.

“It isn’t bullshit.” He finally breathes out, lightheaded and sad.

Kyouya walks towards him until no more than a step separates them, he’s frowning and clenching his fists.

“Okay.” And it breaks Kaoru’s heart. How’s that so if he was hoping for Kyouya to _understand_. “I’ll accept that you want this to end—”

“Oh.”

“—if you tell me here and now that you don’t love me anymore. Honestly.” Kaoru’s eyes go wide. “Because I sure as hell love you and if this has to end, it’ll only should be that way if you fell out of love with me.”

 _Oh God_.

The air has left his lungs, a silent tear finally falling down his cheek.

“I’m sorry.”

“Say it.” Kyouya encourages, not mad but with that kind of cold calm that announces an incoming storm. “Say the exact words, Kaoru.”

“Why… why do you have to make it so hard?!” And he’s on the edge of punching Kyouya.

Kyouya takes a deep breath, the storm is coming. “Because…” He starts. “Because my boyfriend has decided to break up with me without warning and without reason.”

The breeze picks up, it’s warm and a bit damp and Kaoru hates that he’s crying.

The ambient noise envelops them, slow and steady, crickets singing and leaves rustling.

“There are reasons.”

Kyouya shoves his hands back in his pockets. “Which are those?” It makes him look away, he can’t stand the bittersweet rage behind the question. “Whichever they are, it’s not because you don’t love me anymore. Then what? Why can’t you explain yourself?”

“Kyouya let’s… just stop.” This is only hurting them, it makes no sense to keep going over it. It seems they won’t see eye to eye on this. And it _is_ because Kaoru can’t properly explain it right now. “Please.” And the pleading sounds so hollow. He closes his eyes and breathes. “I know you hate this decision I took, I know you don’t understand yet. But Kyouya, I’m doing what’s better for you.” He tries, eyes fixed on the floor. His voice trembles a bit. “We aren’t teens anymore, we need to go our separate ways now. You need to marry someone good for your family—”

“For my family?! What the fuck are you even talking about?” Kyouya cuts him off promptly. He shuts his eyes that same second, maybe ready for a hit that doesn’t come. “You’re right, I don’t understand. But the thing is you’re making no sense whatsoever. Should we break up because you think we’re getting old and I need to get married to please my family? Because that’s the most incoherent thing you’ve said to me ever.”

It’s the perfect moment for Hikaru to intervene and let this mellow and die down, or for Tamaki to completely misread the mood and call them back in. He wishes the wind would whistle hard enough to draw their friends’ attention to the garden and they’d be forced to stop this.

None of that happens, of course it doesn’t. Kaoru isn’t a fool who expects that kind of intermissions to occur, much less with an agitated Ootori on the other side of the argument.

To be honest, the thing’s Kyouya is right, but Kaoru has his reasons and even if he can’t articulate it better, they’re legit valid reasons. Kyouya should agree even if he doesn’t fully understand.

“Kaoru…” He calls, and it’s more wounded than angry this time. Kyouya does take the last step and they’re face to face and it feels chilly, Kaoru wants to die on the spot, the tightness in his chest almost unbearable. “I can’t really decipher where all of this comes from. Are you worried about my family? Are you truly done with us?” It’s as if a frozen hand squeezes his heart, blood motionless inside of him, Kaoru hates Kyouya’s tone of voice here, soft and painful.

“Kyouya please. Let’s stop.”

And Kaoru has been saying the same things over and over, even when he wants to reach out and bury his face in Kyouya’s chest. He can’t, he needs to be stronger than that. He needs to let go, for Kyouya’s sake at the very least.

“Alright.” Definitely Kaoru’s heart stops. “You think I should get married, to please my family since we’re not kids anymore. Is that what you’re trying to point out?” The reply is simply nodding because Kaoru can’t utter a single word at the moment. “I can do that.”

And that’s for the best, Kaoru wants so badly to say so. However, every and all sounds are trapped in his throat, eyes stinging and heart aching. If he didn’t know better, he’d think he’s having a heart-attack.

But then Kyouya is extracting something from his pocket and the time stills, all the air is insufficient. His legs turn to jelly when he spots the small box, Kaoru doesn’t know how he should react, he doesn’t even know if this is really happening.

“What—?”

“I’ve already told you I love you.”

Kyouya kneels. Crickets quiet suddenly and when the wind picks up once again messing his perfect black hair, the insects go back at it.

“No…”

“So you won’t marry me?”

He does cry then.

“Kyouya, _please_.” He falls to his knees as well, grabs his hands before Kyouya can open the box. Kaoru has the feeling that if he sees the ring there won’t be a way back. “I love you too but please.” His tears fall unashamedly, he must look disgusting, face contorted in something akin to pain and wet from crying.

Kyouya hugs him. “Did you listen to yourself just then? You love me too, so this settles it, don’t you think?” It makes Kaoru give a weak watery laugh. Of course it doesn’t! It settles nothing! “You get to make me a responsible adult that marries for the sake of my Ootori status. And I get what I want: _you_.”

This right here is why Kaoru loves this man, how could he not? After cryptically giving a goodbye, Kyouya only thought about turning the tables on his favor, about getting what he wants. Kaoru isn’t stupid, he knows that if he presses for his point of view enough, he’ll push Kyouya away. But in all honestly he doesn’t want to, he wants this, he wants Kyouya for himself. He wants to settle down, he wants to fucking marry this asshole in his arms.

“I can’t believe I love you so much.”

The distress is very real though.

Kyouya manages to put them both back on their feet and Kaoru hasn’t stopped crying yet. This is the worst reconciliation in the history of bad reconciliations.

“ _I_ can believe it.” Kyouya says and shrugs, smirking triumphantly somehow. “Are you going to accept now or what?”

“Or what.” He says just to be contrary, and kisses Kyouya all the same, with the intensity of days of hunger. This is impressive, this is the kind of thing that makes Kaoru love Kyouya even more, if that’s possible.

When they separate, incredibly enough Kyouya has the softest expression. “I do appreciate you worrying about my reputation, but believe me – this relationship won’t hurt it. And even if it did, I’m smart enough to sooner or later find a way to make it beneficial in the end.”

He just shakes his head. “I don’t want you having to figure out a way to prove I have my merits in terms your father will understand, that’s the whole point.” Still, he’s grabbing Kyouya’s arm and resisting the urge to cry harder.

And he hasn’t even seen the ring yet. He knows it’s perfect, he just knows it. That’s why he can’t see it.

“Kaoru.” A brief pause to lick his lips. “I fell for a Hitachiin. Being an Ootori. And friends with Suoh Tamaki. Do you not think me resourceful?” It tears a startled laugh out of him. “Come on. I’m serious, I’ll take your no if you fell out of love with me. If not, stay with me, accept the wedding band I got you, and help me show everyone what amazing power couple we actually are.”

Holding on for dear life to his sanity, Kaoru is tired of doubting. God, Kyouya makes such a compelling argument. He wants this so badly— really now, why did he think breaking up was an option?

He kisses him one last time for good measure and accepts. “I love you. Let’s marry.” And then, as an afterthought: “Let’s wait until we tell everyone, I don’t want to out-shine Hikaru’s recent wedding, okay?”

Kyouya grins. “Nah, let’s just tell everyone right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> If it feels like you've read the first part before, well, that could be true! It was posted as one of my drabbles for the weekly drabble challenge I did last year - it's just that I couldn't let it be with that angsty ending so I decided to take advantage of this free day to write some more and give them a happy ending :)


End file.
